rXi fluff? 0,o
by DevilLlamaChan
Summary: rXi fluff again, sorry kxi fans i promise i will get round to writing some more soon. Ok so,Ryou is bored...rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyy bored, so when Ichigo arrives late he decides to have some fun! Short but sweet enjoy!


Tokyo mew mew~ RyouXIchigo

Today was like any other day at Café Mew Mew, and I, Shirogane Ryou, am bored…_extremely _bored. I was out of the basement which caused my employees to be shocked, which surprisingly, me a total genius didn't understand… though it was getting more and more like a bat cave every day. I would be like that other rich man from that film… which I can not remember, but I don't see myself going around in a tight latex costume with a weird mask getting chased by a clown, who, I might add isn't even funny…to me anyway. Besides, getting back to the subject I was stood near the kitchen door watching the customers exit and enter, then I looked at my employees ticking their names of a mental list in my head:

Lettuce?

Yes she just spilt the food.

Mint?

Check still drinking tea.

Pudding?

Yep still causing a ruckus.

Zakuro?

Yes scaring the customers.

Ichigo?

Chec.. Wait, oh what a surprise she isn't here yet. I looked down at the expensive silver watch on my left wrist, ten minutes late and counting I thought.

When all of a sudden… the doors flew open as a flushed red head barged in like a whirlwind of strawberries, I lifted an eyebrow and casually walked over to her with my hands in my pockets. She hadn't noticed me coming as she was far too busy trying to breathe first, when she acknowledged me she groaned. I smirked and said, "Next time you arrive _ten minutes late _could you please _try _not to break the Café doors Strawberry?"

"Why should you care? You could just replace them, after all you _are _rich." She replied as she smirked back.

"Unfortunately as much as I would like to I can't, as even _I _haven't got the money to replace the doors _every _time you're late. So the next time it happens I'll just have to take it off your wages." I said back as Ichigo became red as a tomato with anger, instead of retorting she escaped into the changing rooms. Smirking at my victory I resumed my place near the kitchen door, well that kept me entertained for a bit now what do I do? I thought as I sighed, oh how bored I was, a HANDSOME scientist like me shouldn't be wasting away in a gaudy café with a bunch of strange teenagers and a polite baker. Oh how I do suffer in the name of science… I blame the Father… A few minutes later Ichigo emerged from the changing rooms still red in the face and began serving.

The good thing about where I was stood was, every time there was an order Ichigo would have to walk past me. She sent me glares every time she walked past which made me snigger as she blushed. Alas my amusement ended when it was her break, I was tempted to cancel her break as punishment for being late but she deserved it. After all, not _all_ teenagers get changed into cat girls by a rich scientist like me do they? Chuckling I went into the kitchen to make myself some green tea, it always manages to help me relax a bit more. Keiichiro noticed me and smiled, "Not in the lab Ryou?" He asked. I smiled back and replied,

"No not today. Surprisingly I just…didn't feel like doing work." Keiichiro made a shocked face which made me chuckle…I know made _me _chuckle.

Soon after that he left and Ichigo entered, seeing me lent against the work place she turned to go back out again when I said, "Ah, get back here Strawberry." She cringed and came back in, "Why were you late this time?" "Well, um you see…I encountered a dog on my way here and um…it was so cute so I got distracted…" She looked up at me and noticed the 'I don't believe you' look on my face, but she carried on nonetheless. "Yeah, and I would have been on time…so um…sorry?" I stared and sipped my green tea.

"Well that dog won't be cute anymore since it just cost you…8 yen of your wages." I sipped from my cup again as Ichigo became angry.

"What?! That is just not fair……….." I didn't hear what she said afterwards as the blush on her faced entranced me, she actually looked…cute. I shook my head what was wrong with me, so instead I began an attempt to listen.

"I mean Mint sits on her behind drinking tea all day………" Nope I couldn't do it, I couldn't listen, it was just so….so _difficult_. Her chocolate brown eyes were angry and her lips looked soft and…pink. Whoa hold on there Shirogane I thought, stop these bad thoughts,

"Shirogane? Shirogane? Are you listening to me?! SHIROGANE!!" Coming out of my reverie I realised she had been calling my name and her blush had deepened. "You haven't heard one word I have said have you?" She questioned, I sipped the green liquid and replied,

"No, because normally you haven't got anything interesting to say Strawberry." I sipped the remains of the tea and placed it down on the side. Soon enough she began to give her 'You never listen to me' speech I didn't listen to a word and glanced at her lips, I could swear they were calling to me.

I heard one bit as I walked towards her, "Its like you don't care about my feelings Shirogane." Hearing the sad tone in her voice my heart became tight so I moved faster towards her, as she was about to ask what I was doing I had swooped in and closed the gap between us with a kiss. I gently placed my hand on her cheek as my lips worked with hers, she tasted like strawberries what a surprise. Talking about surprises she was definitely shocked, I smiled against her lips as she kissed back shyly.

Pulling back I smirked as she looked at me, she-was-breathless. "That shut you up didn't it Strawberry?" I said as she blushed dramatically. Getting her breath back she replied,

"Shirogane you…you BAKA!!" One last look at me she rushed out of the kitchen and out of my site, well I never thought I could do well… _that._

A few moments later Keiichiro popped his head around the door and said, "What was that all about?" I smirked as he looked at me suspiciously, "What did you do Ryou?" I smirked again and walked past him.

"What can I say, she can't get enough of me." I replied as I walked towards the lab, better get some work done I've had my fun for today I thought. But boy, back then I didn't realise that I had just fallen in love with _my _strawberry…

xXKittyKatXx~ I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did {smiles} I am actually quite proud of this story.

Kisshu: I'm not. {scowls}

xXKittyKatXx~ Aww, are you jealous?

Kisshu: {blushes} of course not!! As if I care… {teleports}

xXkkXx~ What was that? {shakes head} never mind well cya! xx


End file.
